Downpour
by twi-ction
Summary: http://i42./albums/e343/ilovemyt-bo/normal 002.jpg


Title: Downpour  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote based off of the inspiration from the picture of E/B in the rain that Entertainment Weekly so generously provided us with.  
Disclaimer: The picture is the property of Summit Entertainment and the characters and themes associated with Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

- - - - -Bella's POV - - - - -

It seemed absurd to me that I had ever been opposed to the rain.

Sure, it might have made it harder to sleep when there was the constant spattering of rain on my roof and windows, but it was just a part of nature. The sun that I had grown so attached to prior to my self-inflicted banishment to the predictably wet weather that came with Forks was now one of my worst enemies. The sun's appearance meant the absence of my fiancé, and the absence of my fiancé meant the inevitable absence of my capability to enjoy life. There was no enjoyment in a world without Edward, and I became more and more acquainted with that truth with each rare day of sun.

Today was one of those uncharacteristically sunny days. It was somewhat backwards the way I had come to perceive the sun. Sunny days were what I considered as dismal and boring. Most Saturday mornings I would awake in the arms of my angel without a fear in the world. Saturday mornings were Charlie's personal time. He would go out fishing with whoever was willing to wake up that early with him, leaving me alone with Edward all morning. Of course, he didn't know that Edward accompanied me every night, and I preferred that he remain blissfully unaware of that. This morning, however, was different. I awoke, shielding my eyes from the aggravating sun, knowing full well before I even reached out that Edward wouldn't be there. Nor would he be sitting comfortably in the rocking chair in the corner. I sighed angrily and threw the covers off of me before heading to begin my morning routine, hoping desperately that the weather would mirror my bathroom and turn into a foggy shower; perfect weather for vampires to socialize in.

When I returned to my room, no such luck had graced me and I huffed heavily as I flung my towel across the room. It landed haphazardly on my bed. The disturbed air from the launched towel caused an unruly piece of paper to coast upward from its position on the pillow. I crossed quickly to the bed and snatched it up in my still damp hand.

There, scrawled in Edward's devastatingly elegant script was a note that I had mistakenly overlooked through my prior aggravation.

_**My Darling Isabella, **_

_**As I'm sure you've noticed, the sun is shining and it's a beautiful day - though, not quite as beautiful as you as you lay before me sleeping. You've probably already figured out that I will not be back as long as the sun is present. I will take this opportunity to hunt. You smell exceptionally divine today and we both know how necessary it is for me to take the proper precautions. **_

_**Even though I will not be here, I will think of you endlessly. Go out, Bella. Go outside and enjoy this beautiful day. I will return to you soon, my love. Do not dwell on my absence, instead, revel in this opportunity to enjoy the sunshine. Please, though, B e S a f e. **_

_**I love you, my Bella. I'll see you soon. **_

_**Edward**_

It was an impressive feat; that he could dazzle me with a simple piece of paper. I was awed by his capability to turn around my mood with just a few simple, small paragraphs. The frown that had only moments before tugged on the corners of my lips had now been vanished by the stealthy smile that Edward's words had unleashed.

Contrary to my previous negative outlook on this day, a new acceptance had been instilled in me and I knew that there was nothing I could do to change the weather, all I could do was embrace it and make the most of it. I violently dragged a comb through my hair, not bothering to dry it at all. I crossed to the messy bookshelf and ran my finger lightly over the spines of several books before stopping on an unfamiliarly glossy cover. I plucked the book from the shelf and turned it over in my hands. "Wuthering Heights". I opened the cover to yet another message in that beautifully distinct calligraphy.

_**Bella, **_

_**I figured it might be nice to own a copy of this book that isn't falling apart. I hope you don't mind, I highlighted my personal favorite parts for you. **_

_**I love you, my angel. **_

_**Edward**_

I blushed when I realized that his additional note had created butterflies in my stomach. All these months of being with him and I still hadn't gotten used to the idea of his perfection. I tucked the book under my arm and started towards the door before a box caught my eye, sticking out from under my bed. I picked it up and frowned in thought. How did this get here, I thought. I suddenly recognized it as the container for the sundress that Alice had bought be earlier in the month. It was light yellow with patterns of white flowers through it. I had shoved it under the bed to avoid stepping on it and had forgotten about it until now. The lid was slightly off of it, which was not how I remember leaving it. I concluded that Edward must have gotten bored and tried to clean under my bed again in the night. I suddenly felt guilty for not wearing it. Alice knew that a casual dress was not my style, but I still didn't want to be rude. I shrugged out of my clothing quickly and stepped into the light dress. It evoked no amount of surprise that the dress fit perfectly, however, I was mildly shocked to realize that it was actually comfortable.

On my way down the stairs, I left Charlie a note explaining that I was off finding a relaxing place to read a book and soak in the sun. I had a minor setback when I reached the door, though. I looked exasperatedly at the pile of shoes, realizing that I had no shoes that would be fitting with a dress. All I had were tennis shoes and boots… things that could be secured to my feet without the hazard of them falling off of me, or me falling off of them. With a final sigh of defeat, I opened the front door and stepped out into the sunshine barefoot. I couldn't hide the small smile that tugged at my lips when I thought of the day of relaxation with my favorite fictional characters. All I needed now was to find a comfortable spot to do so. With an unexpected happy bounce in my walk, I set off towards the backyard. I hadn't been out in the back woods since I was young, but I remembered vaguely a small creek back there. I followed the nebulous memory from my childhood and to my own great pleasure, stumbled upon a small creek moments later. Still driven by the same, unclear nostalgia, I followed it for a few more minutes until it opened into a small pond. Smiling victoriously to myself, I settled down in an earthly hollow and leaned against a tree. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, listening to the melodic chirping of birds and enjoying the crisp, undampened air. After a few more moments of enjoying the sun induced afternoon, I opened the book and began reading.

I had gotten about halfway through the book when I decided that my eyes needed a break. I was not at all used to the sun anymore and after a moment of squinting, I deemed it easier to just close them all together. I leaned my head back against the tree and began drifting into a light sleep. My mind wandered randomly through my thoughts and my fears as I surrendered to my unacknowledged exhaustion.

- - - - - Edward's POV - - - - - -

As soon as the sun had been covered by rain clouds, I was at the Swan residence. Bella's absence in her home worried me immediately. The clouds looked dangerous and threatening, and I hoped desperately that wherever she was, she wasn't outside in the approaching weather. My hopes were refuted as soon as I focused on Charlie's thoughts as he struggled to make his own supper.

_The weather looks pretty ugly out there. If Bella doesn't get back in the next 10 minutes, I'm going to look for her. I hope she didn't wander too far into the woods…. _

"Damn it." I cursed as I turned towards the encroaching woods.

I surveyed the air for her scent. It was faint, but present. It strengthened as I neared the back end of the house and it became more and more distinct with each step. I picked up my pace significantly as I felt the rain begin to come down. Within seconds, it was a complete downpour.

"Bella, where are you?" I groaned as I squinted through the falling sheets of rain.

I was full out running at this point, and I still hadn't sighted her. Her scent was strongest at the edge of a creek. As the rain fell, it became weaker and weaker and I pressed on faster as I followed the creek along until it widened into a pond.

I saw her then, leaned against a tree with her eyes closed, blissfully unaware of the downpour around her. I shook my head in wonder as I rounded the edge of the pond in 6 great strides and scooped her soaking wet body up into my arms. Despite her obvious chill and discomfort, there was a small, contented smile on her lips as she slept, and even as I began running, she was still smiling. I noticed with a start that she was wearing a dress. Very out of character for Bella, I thought. I recognized the fabric, though, as the dress that Alice had given her that I had found last night beneath her bed. She was wearing no shoes, either, but all of those were insignificant details in comparison to other things that I noticed. Her scent tonight, mixed with the scents of nature and rain that covered every available inch of her skin was absolutely breathtaking. Her beauty remained a mystery to me, even after all of this time. I was only mildly aware of the forest flying past us as I rushed her back towards her house. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. She was so soft and perfect laying in my arms. There was no possible way that I could have done anything to deserve her, yet in about three weeks she would become my wife.

I watched as the rain drops splashed against her face and rolled down her absorbent skin. I monitored each breath she took and observed every beat of her steady heart as her house came in sight. I slowed down, listening to Charlie's thoughts. He hadn't noticed the downpour through his intense focus on his microwave meal. I estimated that there were about 5 minutes before he started looking for her, and when he did, he shouldn't find me holding her in the rain past visiting hours.

"Bella, love." I whispered into her ear, " Wake up, beautiful." I shook her gently as I spoke and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh." She blinked furiously, clearing her eyes of the raindrops. "What….." She tipped her head forward and surveyed her new surroundings.

"You fell asleep and it started raining. I figured I would find you and save your dad the trouble."

"Oh." She smiled sleepily, "Thanks."

I placed her on the ground, but left my hands on her waist as she wobbled unsteadily.

"I like the dress." I complimented.

She looked down at it suddenly as if she had forgotten that she was wearing it and gasped slightly. A bit of pink coloring rushed to her already flushed cheeks as she realized that her light colored dress was growing more and more see through by the minute. I couldn't conceal my grin. Whenever Bella blushed, it just had an effect on me. I suppose it was her form of the term 'dazzling', which she accused me of doing quite often.

I raised my hand and let my thumb gently caress the flush of her cheeks. The movement drew her eyes to mine and she raised her head slowly, the rain rolling in thick beads down her face.

I smiled wider and managed finally to draw my eyes from her enticing beauty. It was a difficulty that I hadn't expected to control my few human instincts when her clothes were barely concealing her perfect body like that. I raised my head and studied the rain falling in heavy drops from the clouds and let them wash over me for a moment as I gathered my senses.

Without warning, I felt her damp hair press against my chest. I looked back down at her, leaning against me and my smile widened further. I felt her hands snake around my waist and link together, resting at my lower back.

"Charlie will be out looking for you soon." I reminded her, "You need to get in the house."

"I know." She nodded. The look in her eyes was searching, as if she was debating with herself about something. Her indecision was given away immediately as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. I was extensively observant to her every move, and I knew exactly what she was thinking when she bit her lip like that. With no hesitation on my part, I leaned forward to press my lips to hers. Her reaction told me that that was exactly what she wanted. A small moan escaped her as she willingly returned my kiss. Her hands trailed up my bag and clutched at my shoulders as she threw herself deeper into the kiss. I swallowed back the venom that pooled beneath my tongue as I tasted the sweet paradise that was Bella. She leaned closer to me, her body arching against my own as she slipped her arms around my neck in a vain attempt to secure our kiss for longer than she knew it could last.

Finally, I removed my lips from hers and smiled as she gasped for air. Giggling, she pressed her lips to mine a few more times, smiling through the affection.

"Charlie." I whispered, pushing her away a little. "He's -" She cut off my warning with another kiss and I felt my cold marble lips practically melt against her passion.

Charlie was lacing his boots at this exact moment, she had to go.

"Bella, now. You have to go now, he's coming." I shoved her towards the front of the house halfheartedly, wishing that this moment could last longer. She scowled a little bit and turned to take a few steps away from me, pausing briefly to spin and throw herself back into one last, heart wrenching kiss before stumbling away towards the house.

* * *

Read and Review, please and thanks.

:D

Link to the picture - i42./albums/e343/ilovemyt-bo/normal002.jpg


End file.
